


Ascend to the Heavens

by LewdCrown



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Riding, Voice Kink, she steps on him, she talks shit about sammy and his dick gets hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCrown/pseuds/LewdCrown
Summary: Sammy and Susie get into a bit of a falling out...and sammy discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ascend to the Heavens

Sammy hit the ground with a hard thud, gripping his arm where he was hit. He angrily looked up to Susie, who clutched the pipe in her hand hard.  
“Keep your disgusting ink to yourself Lawrence,” she spat at him, both as a warning, and an insult. Her words elicited an involuntary twitch from him.  
He grumbled angrily, while the injury hurt, it certainly wasn’t deadly. He picked up the axe he dropped beside him and glared, “You’re lucky I decided against swinging, woman. Had I chose to, your head would be rolling at my feet.”  
She huffed, “as if I would give you the chance. Why are you here, anyhow? I thought you would stay hidden away in your rat hole of a department.”  
He shivered. It surprised him, he wasn’t cold. “I was searching for Henry, I have unfinished business with him,” he thumbed the blade of his axe, “but that's none of your business.”  
She looked his sitting form up and down, for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to stand. He felt glued to the floor, but he felt no fear from his disadvantage point. Susie crossed her arms over chest and leaned to one hip, “Henry is doing a few little errands for me first, when I’m done with him, you can slaughter him to your heart’s content.”  
He leaned his arm over one knee, letting his other hand and axe rest on the floor. A low hum of annoyance left his throat, “Fine, it beats roaming around aimlessly trying to find him.”  
He shuffled, beginning to stand up, but he found himself on his back, with a shoe to his chest, “Make no mistake, Lawrence, you’re not my guest here. You are in my domain, I don’t want you dragging your tainted ink around. Your ink is from that rancid devil himself, and I don’t want my department to stink like either of you.”  
As he stared up at her, another deep shiver went through him, and a jolt crept down his spine. The jolt caused him to inhale sharply. He had assumed it was pain, until Susie groaned in disgust and stepped back.  
“Ugh...really? How disgusting…” she covered her mouth, exaggerating her disgust.  
Sammy’s face grew hot with embarrassment as he saw just what she was staring at. There was a slowly growing bulge in his pants. He stuttered a few times before he spoke, “Don’t give me that look, It’s not like I control it,” he scoffed, “have you ever been with a man before?”  
She turned away, her cheeks turning a grey color, “I have, but none of them were lowly enough to get a boner from being stepped on.”  
There was a moment of silence, Sammy stared at the ceiling from his prone position on the floor, embarrassment growing in his chest...along with something else. He was disgusted with himself for getting turned on by the embarrassment. She finally covered her face with her empty hand, turning away further.  
“Well?! Aren’t you going to go do something about it?!” She sounded equally as embarrassed, that intrigued Sammy.  
A smug smirk rose behind his mask, he spoke with sarcasm, “You told me not to go anywhere, Miss Campbell. Should I take care of it here?”  
She stuttered, flustered, “What?! No! Gross!”  
He chuckled. The two of them sat in silence again, Sammy waited with baited breath for her to say something.  
She stood up straight and turned to him, dropping the pipe, “Well I’m sick of looking at it,” she brought the ball of her high heel onto his growing erection and ground against it. He sharply inhaled, back arching slightly off the ground, “if you won’t do something about it, I will.”  
He let the axe fall out of his hand, and he propped himself up onto his elbows, and watched her rub him. He swallowed hard, glancing up at her, the angle of her making him shiver, “Well...if you’re offering, I won’t refuse,” he chuckled breathily.  
Now that he was looking for it, he could see the tops of her tights where they peaked out from the bottom of her short dress. Where her legs parted slightly, he could see the shadowy shape of her underwear. He squirmed as she ground harder, a slight whimper leaving his throat.  
“How pathetic, you’re really going to get off to this?” his mouth grew dry, the degrading speech sending jolts right to his groin. She smirked, “I can see you looking at my panties, do you want a better look, you little sinner?”  
Before his rationale could act, his arousal spoke, “y-yes...please…”  
“Yes please, what?” She pressed harder.  
“Please, my angel, please…” he decided to abandon his dignity, being beneath her felt so delicious.  
She shivered, the nickname going to both her head, and her arousal. She chuckled lowly, “good boy~”  
He swallowed hard as her hands slowly went to the end of her skirt, lifting it across her leg, until her panties were visible to him. His leg twitched as another whimper left his throat. He licked his lips as he could see the growing wet spot where her slick was forming.  
She laughed again, almost evil, “What a needy little sinner you are~,” she stepped off him, then dropped her underwear to her ankles. She stepped out of one side of them, then kicked them into his face.  
His shaking hands moved them off of his mask, to see her sitting in a wooden chair she pulled up. Her legs spread, she beckoned him with a finger, “Come, show me you’re worthy to walk with angels, my little sinner~.”  
He scrambled to his knees, crawling to her, and sitting on his haunches in front of her. His hands removed his mask slowly, then trembled as they reached to touch her thighs. The silky smooth skin caused him to shiver deliciously.  
She snickered at him, “You look like a little virgin boy, touching a girl for the first time. How pathetic.”  
“M-May I taste you, my angel?” He was practically drooling before her.  
“Go ahead, sinner. Don’t make me regret this,” she spread her legs further.  
He leaned in, pulling her lips apart, and running his tongue from her entrance to her pearl. She sighed deeply and relaxed in her chair. He swallowed the slick and groaned lowly. The sound of his silky smooth voice groaning made her bite the inside of her lip. He held her hips and leaned in, pressing his lips to her lower ones. She gasped sharply, feeling her leg twitching as sammy rapidly began tracing shapes across her sensitive button. He sucked lightly, dexterously flicking it with his tongue. Her hands held his head as her legs shook and her toes curled.  
She struggled to hold back moans as she praised him, “A-Ahhah…g-good boy, what a good boy you are for your angel~”  
He groaned again, slipping a hand to her entrance, and entering her with two fingers. He hooked them upwards, and wiggled them inside her.  
Her head lulled backwards, the pleasure erupting through her. She moaned to the air, gripping his head whispering words of praise under her song of pleasure.  
His lips left hers for only a moment to speak, “you taste heavenly, my angel~” then he returned to his feast.  
The words flew her over the edge, her legs wrapped around his head and her back arched. She cried out and rode his tongue through her explosive orgasm as it overtook her whole body. Sammy greedily rubbed his erection with his free hand as she came onto his face, causing him to moan onto her. Her body shook again before she relaxed and freed his head from her legs. He sat back and wiped his mouth.  
“Did that please you, my angel?”  
She sighed wistfully, “You did a better job than I expected, sinner. Disrobe and lay on your back, it’s time I rewarded you.”  
He took no time to follow her instructions. He pulled down his suspenders, then his pants and underwear came off with them. It was a bit tedious to do while on the ground, but he did it after only a little fumbling. When he finally laid back, he noticed that Susie had discarded her dress and tossed it to the chair. She stood over him, wearing nothing but her heels and thigh high tights. He shuddered as she straddled his pelvis, and shivered when she ground his erection across her plump ass.  
“Now what do we say~?” She laid over him, her breasts barely touching his chest.  
He gulped, and spoke breathlessly, “Please...please fuck me, my angel...you’re so beautiful I...I need it…”  
She sat back up, smirking down to him, her bedraggled face making it look more like a smile, “such a sweet boy~”  
Rather than slowly lowering herself like he anticipated, she dropped herself onto him, sheathing him almost immediately. He arched his back and moaned, his heavenly voice alongside the sudden pleasure to her already sensitive arousal making her moan alongside him. She wasted no time, bouncing up and down on him, trying as best she can to hit her sweet spot every time.  
“L-Let me hear you, my little sinner...you sing beautifully~” she placed one hand on his chest to give her better leverage, the other rubbed circles around her pearl.  
He quivered, letting himself moan and whine to his heart’s content. When she came down onto him, he thrusted into her, matching her swift pace. His hands gripped her sides, giving him better leverage to thrust into her, and he happened to hit a good spot.  
“Yes~ Right there my little sinner, please~!” she moaned loudly.  
Sammy took no time at all to begin pounding up into that spot, her tight wetness sending whimper after whimper past his lips.  
“M-My angel...I’m getting c-close…” he moaned.  
His words brought her closer, “Just a little longer, come after I do~”  
He whined in protest but obeyed, gritting his teeth as he held himself back, his overstimulation becoming hard to contain. Her moans rose in pitch as her pace sped up. Sammy’s legs trembled behind Susie. The knot in her gut tightened, threatening to snap as sammy whined out pleas and cries, begging her to come. She pressed hard onto her clit as she slammed down, and the knot snapped. She rubbed herself quickly as she rode out her orgasm.  
“C-Cum into me, Sammy, fill me with your devotion~!” She moaned out loudly.  
His thrusts became sloppy and punishing as he let himself cum. His head slapped against the floorboard as he arched his back, moaning out loudly.  
As they slowed down, minds still murky from their highs, they looked to each other, breathless. He let go of her, his arms falling on the floor beside her on either side. She slowly lifted herself off him, and onto the nearby chair.  
Her panting slowed as she spoke, “I’ll admit...for a worthless, inky slug, you aren’t bad in bed.”  
He stared endlessly at the ceiling, and hummed in thanks, “You have nice legs.”  
Her face twisted in scorn, “Really? After all of that, that's all you have to say?!”  
“What do you want me to say, Susie? To praise you? We aren’t fucking anymore, in case you noticed.” he gestured lazily as he spoke.  
“Yeah, not now or ever again! You’re such an ass!” she kicked his foot slightly.  
He grinned, “You say that now, but who knows~”  
She rolled her eyes, “You better get your pants on quickly, moron. Henry is coming,” with that she walked into the depths of her lair, and the doors shut behind her. Sammy fumbled to get his pants back on and left with his axe before the lift stopped on their floor.  
Henry walked past the inky chair and spot on the floor, staring at it in confusion as he dropped the extra thick ink in the drop off bin.  
“Did Susie kill something?”


End file.
